Lucy Heartfilia
by KawaiiMarvell
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out by her own team. Will she show Team Natsu that's she's strong? Rated T NaLu!


**A/N: Welcome to my new story! Ever since I found out this website, I mostly read 'Lucy gets kicked out of the guild and becomes stronger/joins a new guild' stories. So I decided to make my **_**own**_** story! So some of you might be thinking, WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER STORY? Well, yes, I will be updating chapters for both stories at the same time, so when I update Sister, this will get an update too. Anyways, I'll stop blabbering. Hope you enjoy and leave a review! :D**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I skipped happily along Magnolia's river, with Plue following close behind."

"_Time for another adventure with Fairytail," I_ thought to myself, "_I wonder what our next journey has in store for me today?"_

It was a little breezy today. So it was kind of cold. I shivered, and broke into a run.

The two fishermen that I usually see were waving to me.

"Hey Lucy," They said, "going to your guild?"

I nodded, stopping while Plue bumped into my ankle.

"Yeah," I said, "oh, and sorry Plue!" I turned around to see Plue lying on the ground seeing stars.

Oops! Clumsy me! I picked up Plue and cradled him in my arms.

"Anyways," I said, starting to take off, "hope you two have a great day today!"

One of the fishermen waved. "Don't fall in the river!"

I smiled? Why would I? "Of course not," I said. But they had already gone. I shrugged and continued on.

Despite the breezy weather, it was a beautiful day today, and I felt great! I mean, what could go wrong?

When I got to the guild, everyone was partying as usual.

A month ago, Lisanna had 'come back from the dead' and everyone except Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Pantherlily, Carla, and Wendy were ignoring me.

I waved and smiled to the guild.

"Hey minna," I shouted, "How are you all?"

But no one said hi to me, until Levy did.

She walked up to me, holding a book. "Hi Lu-Chan! Please tell me you're almost done with the new chapter!" She hugged me and walked me to my favorite seat at the bar.

I laughed. "I'm almost done," I said, "maybe by tomorrow, I'll be done! Don't worry."

Levy smiled her biggest smile. "Got it," She said, going to Gajeel's table, "take your time!" And with that, she walked away.

I turned around in my seat and asked Mira for a smoothie.

"Mira," I asked, "can I have the usual?"

The S-class mage was drying a plate with a towel. She nodded, and started to mix some strawberries together in a blender.

Lisanna walked up to me.

**(A/N: Before I go any further, I would like to clear up that I do**** not**** hate Lisanna or despise her in any way. She's actually really cool. So in this story, Lisanna's not the villain! :D)**

"Hi Lucy," She said, "How are you?"

I sadly smiled. "I'm fine."

Lisanna put her hand on the bar counter and started to scrape away a stain.

"This partying," She said, scraping the stain, "is annoying me so much, I'm going to explode."

I chuckled.

"I could say the same for myself," I said, glancing at the chaos behind me.

Lisanna laughed, and looked at me sweetly. "We should hang out more, we need to be friends."

I nodded in agreement, and she walked away to escape the partying chaos.

Mira handed me my milkshake, and I sipped it. "Arigatou Mira!"

"No problem, darling! Glad to help!"

She left to bring food to the others.

As I sipped my shake, I eyed Natsu and Gray dancing on a table with drinks in their hands.

I sighed. How come everyone was ignoring me? And why are they _still_ partying? It's been over a _month_ since Lisanna came, and even _she_ didn't like the party anymore.

Frustrated, I rubbed my head and quickly drank the rest of my shake, and walked to a lonely table on the other side of the guild.

Wendy and Carla walked by. They smiled and waved as they walked to get some tea from Mira.

I decided to go to Levy to borrow a book to read until I felt a strong tap on my shoulder.

It was Erza.

"Hello Lucy," She said, "the rest of Team Natsu and I have made a decision and we decided to tell you it."

Wait, what? Team Natsu made a decision? What decision? No one ever told me about this!

I managed to choke out a word. "Okay."

I looked behind Erza to see Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna.

Gray cleared his throat and stepped besides Erza.

"We decided to add Lisanna to our team," He said with no emotion, "and we were wondering if you would say yes."

I thought I caught a glimpse of Juvia behind a pillar, but I shook it off.

"Well, yeah, of course Lisanna can join our team!" I grinned happily at the thought of a new member.

I looked at Lisanna as she looked at the ground, looking guilty. Why is she doing that?

I shook that off and motioned towards the request board.

"Since we have a new member," I said happily, "we can all go on a job together!"

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy, when we're adding Lisanna to our team, we're kicking you out..."

Lisanna started crying, and muttered out, "I'm so sorry!"

I forgave Lisanna, but my own team was kicking me out?

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I held them back from completely dripping out.

"W-why are you kicking me out," I stuttered, "did I do something wrong?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, we decided to let Lisanna in, because you were a replacement anyways."

I felt like half of my heart was ripped out and buried in the ground.

But I just nodded. "…"

Erza stepped in. "This is the chance for you to get stronger, and get your rent money."

"So," Gray said, "Do you agree?"

I nodded. That's when all the tears started to roll out.

Stupid tears! Stop it!

"Sure."

They all turned to Natsu, who was hugging Lisanna out.

"Arigatou Lucy!" Natsu squealed at me while giving me his signature grin, "now c'mon team, I'll help go choose a job!"

They all walked together to the board, while Lisanna was trying to escape Natsu's grip, but failed.

But _I_ was crying to death.

Did Team Natsu seriously kick me out? Why are they being so mean to me? WHY?

I slammed the table with my fist. Plue, who was watching the whole thing, whimpered, and went back to the spirit world.

I stood up, and shot my hand in the air, pointing at Team Natsu. Well everyone but Lisanna of course.

"I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU," I screamed without thinking, "I LET YOU HAVE MY HOUSE TO YOURSELVES, AND I DO YOU TONS OF OTHER FAVORS, AND _THIS_ IS WHAT _I_ GET!? IS THIS SERIOUSLY WHAT MY NAKAMA WOULD DO TO ME!?"

Then I whirled around to the rest of the guild, who were now quiet at my sudden outburst.

"AND YOU ALL, WHY IGNORE ME? ONLY A COUPLE OF PEOPLE ACTUALLY_ NOTICED_ ME FOR DAMN'S SAKE!"

Everything was quiet. It was so quiet; you could hear an ultra-tiny Plue sneeze.

I stomped to the request board, took a request from the board, and placed it on the counter where Mira was.

Mira gasped. "Lucy! This job looks really dangerous! I wouldn't take it if you're going alone."

I shook my head. "I'm not alone, Mira," I said, grabbing my keys and showing them to her, "I have my Celestial Spirits with me."

Mira sighed and approved my job.

"Just be safe…"

When I took the paper from her, I glared at the guild, and slammed the doors as I walked away from that stupid place.

And I thought they were my nakama.

**A/N: And that ends the first chappy! I hope you like it and leave a review! :D **


End file.
